tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Tamaya Qillaq
Tamaya Qillaq (born 1979) is a supporting character turned statue in The IT Files. A human trafficker based out of Hong Kong, she was later in life hired by Ouroboros, taking the role of Mrs Earth. Tamaya formed a rivalry with Hui Lan that culminated in her capture in Prague roughly a month after Ouroboros was shut down, ending up frozen permanently by Type-7 and a personal trophy of her nemesis. Biography Tamaya was born in Portland, Oregon, USA, her mother alone, her lover having left her before the baby could be born. Given a more traditional name from the Native-American side of her ancestry, when Tamaya was five her mother moved with her to a reservation after becoming financial destitute, though by the time she was eight they were in Los Angeles with her mother working as a nurse. During her childhood Tamaya spent a great deal of time in China Town, eventually picking up Mandarin and learning a great about how people came to the United States, both legally and illegally. In her teens Tamaya got involved in human trafficking, though initially her goals were pure and she did it as a part of a group that believed that no one should be rejected from being granted asylum. After a couple of years however greed won over and Tamaya got involved in what was essentially the modern slave trade. By twenty-six Tamaya was well-known in China and moved her main camp of operation to Hong Kong, where she worked out a deal with local Triads to run a warehouse dedicated to acting as storage for people kidnapped on their way to being shipped out, Zhen Shan recruited to act as her lieutenant and go between for her employers. Tamaya's main routes took her captives to western North America, specifically areas along California, Washington and British Columbia, there being a low demand in Oregon. Tamaya was also able to go independent, though she did continue to work for the Triads every now and then to keep them appeased and she did pay for the space she'd initially been provided by them. In late 2008 Mr Void contacted Tamaya, offering her a position within Ouroboros. Joining the secret organization, Tamaya became known as Mrs Earth and was supplied with Type-7 as well as Type-7 Chips, the goal being for her to kidnap and chip dozens of hookers so they could be sold abroad as high-class sex slaves. After roughly a month of activity Tamaya and Zhen were finally caught after accidentally kidnapping Zhen Tu, Hui Lan drawing them out as the next potential target. Hui's capture led a task force including Hong Kong police, Interpol and the International Temporal Enforcement Agency right to her hideout. Tamaya tried to get away, having her would-be slaves fire upon the law enforcement officials and even besting Hui Lan is one-on-one close quarters combat but ultimately Miranda Ohala was able to hit her with a Type-7 dart. Hong Kong police took Tamaya into custody, claiming jurisdiction. A month after being arrested Tamaya was rescued, along with Zhen, by No Name, paying him back with her continued loyalty and a couple of casual sexual encounters. Tamaya helped kidnap Colette Landry and bested Malai Kasem at Waterloo Station when trying to escape from the ITEA with Tasia Spiro. When the ITEA attacked Ouroboros in New York Tamaya elected to sneak out, offering some words of encouragement to No Name, now known as Drake Stilton, before she set her plan into action. Tamaya pretended to be frozen and then fought off Tatiana Lebedev and Hui Lan, the latter only being beaten after Tamaya revealed she'd taken Tommy Chen when Drake had helped her escape from Hong Kong. Tamaya managed to elude capture from the ITEA. Nearly a month after eluding the ITEA in New York Tamaya emerged in Prague, having hired mercenaries and captured two GRID agents as well as a Europol officer. Tamaya personally called out Hui, luring her to an old KGB base she was using as her hideout, and after a lengthy fight Tamaya appeared to be victorious. However in Tamaya's zeal she'd failed to fill her gun's darts with an adequate amount of Type-7 to keep her rival frozen for very long and ended up captured. Tamaya was originally going to be handled by Europol but after Kioni Abasi interfered she ended up in the personal possession of Hui Lan, now a permanent statue. Personal Information * Current Age: 30 * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 124 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 36C * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women, Men Relationships Friends * Drake Stilton * Derek Grisham * Zhen Shan Appearances * The IT Files: Miranda's Resolve * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Hui's Nemesis Trivia * Tamaya is physically based on professional wrestler Mickie James. * Tamaya is trained in both Krav Maga and Judo. Category:Characters Category:Statues Category:The IT Files Category:Ouroboros